


公事職場，私事止步！

by Cibeeeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>宋荷娜加入Overwatch除了希望盡一份力之外還有別的考慮──希望世界不要再把她當作個幼稚的小鬼。Overwatch的探員們被世界公認為最有實力、冷靜做事、不會被個人情愫影響的一群專業人士，而荷娜發誓她絕對也要被這樣看待。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>雖然在進去不久後荷娜就發現大家的確有實力又冷靜──但絕對是一群把個人情愫進混入工作的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	公事職場，私事止步！

**Author's Note:**

> 我剛剛去官網看才發現Hana Song翻宋荷娜哈哈哈哈荷娜是誰啊哈哈哈哈

「我要加入Overwatch了！」

 

當宋．D.Va．荷娜在她的推特上面這樣宣布時，她十九歲。

 

十九歲在她的眼中應該是個黃金歲月，但實際上，她還社會被歸類在青少年，但又不能無理取鬧；她被要求要成熟，但又不能在不被苛責的前提下為自己做出決定。

 

所以在荷娜眼中，這是她做出她這一生最大決定的 _最佳時間_ 。

 

雖然她在她的推裡加了大大小小的表情符號，但荷娜早已經擬好聲明稿──她為什麼要做出這決定、她的決定會不會影響到南韓政府和聯合國的關係、她這項決定會不會影響到她的直播、她的直播會不會影響到Overwatch的運作。

 

荷娜的工作是建立在職業電競和直播上，除此之外還有電影合約、品牌合約等等，在娛樂圈裡來說，她的作風和年紀沒有遭受太大的抨擊。在加入軍隊之後，一夕之間，她的舉動被許多人視為幼稚──實況自己的作戰，在戰場上和觀眾們打招呼和感謝他們的訂閱。天哪──荷娜因為她的做事風格被批評了不下幾千次，即使她保護南韓邊境的次數比那些上談話節目浪費口水的人多上幾千次。

 

宋荷娜加入Overwatch除了希望盡一份力之外還有別的考慮──希望世界不要再把她當作個幼稚的小鬼。Overwatch的探員們被世界公認為最有實力、冷靜做事、不會被個人情愫影響的一群專業人士，而荷娜發誓她絕對也要被這樣看待。

 

雖然在進去不久後荷娜就發現大家的確有實力又冷靜──但絕對是一群把個人情愫進混入工作的人。

 

荷娜忿忿地看著士兵對她發射出火箭，她開啟防護力場，但對方已經把她的機甲磨損到只能再撐一下。 _如果_ 她有隊友的話她就不會在模擬訓練開始十分鐘後就被打到需要空投。

 

重點就是，荷娜 _的確_ 有隊友，其中一個就站在士兵背後，精準地解決了小美──但對於距離他不到十公尺的荷娜見死不救。

 

荷娜跳出，她的機甲在原地發出爆裂聲，倒在地上。荷娜掏出小槍邊射擊邊快速退到半藏旁邊。

 

「嘿，混帳！」她憤怒地大吼，士兵已經快逼近她：「你到底有沒有要幫我，還是你承認你的技術沒有你說的好？」

 

那倒讓半藏動了起來，弓箭埋入士兵的肩膀裡，對方發出一聲悶哼，踉蹌了一下。

 

半藏伸出手，像是想要穩住士兵。但士兵跳下平台，慈悲飛向他，他們兩個消失在半藏和荷娜的視線裡。

 

半藏盯著他們消失的方向，在荷娜把他猛然拉下才移開。他們跪在地板上，在一堆鐵箱後面。

 

「你為什麼要這樣？」荷娜嘶聲說，半藏的臉皺了起來，「我知道你不是針對我，你有救過我，但就是對他──」荷娜往士兵消失的方向揮了揮手，「是怎麼回事？他有你的把柄？欠他人情？他有你流口水的照片？（注一）」

 

半藏的臉倏然發紅，荷娜不知道她說的什麼引起這個反應，但她沒有詢問。雖然荷娜很想要繼續抱怨下去，因為不是每天她都可以這樣對半藏沒禮貌而沒有後果的，但沒有她的機甲她絕對無法有效幫助她的隊友。荷娜跳下平台，往重生點前進。

 

．．．．．

 

這個問題在真正出任務時沒有發生，因為謝天謝地，出任務時他們都是在同一個陣營。荷娜是個有技術高超的軍人，她自己知道也從來不隱諱地提醒大家這點，所以她其實有些瞧不起半藏。

 

荷娜明明知道半藏有實力──每個人都這樣說，但她幾乎沒有看過。荷娜負責在前線保護她的隊友們，半藏負責在後面解決任何想要偷襲隊友的敵人。而且她願意承認，她還是對半藏上禮拜的無視有些懷恨。

 

她的憤怒在看到半藏從後線轉換到前線時暴脹，她向前推進，直直撞上一個想要抓住半藏的敵人，對方撞到牆壁，骨頭發出令人作嘔的碎裂聲。

 

「半藏！」她尖叫，「你在幹嘛──」

 

然後她看到敵人一個接著一個倒下，士兵的護目鏡發出紅光，他的鎖定把前面的敵人接連射下。許多敵人從兩方繞過他，想要在士兵把他的們人數削弱前阻止他。

 

半藏往士兵的方向前進，他猛然轉身，背撞上士兵的背，拉起弓，弓箭直直射入一個人的脖子裡。

 

他們倆個腳步一致，士兵往左邊移動，半藏在霎那間就跟上他；士兵轉身，半藏也馬上跟他轉，一秒都不讓士兵背對敵人。

 

兩人在倉庫內移動地像同一個人一樣，像夥伴一樣，像舞伴一樣， _像戀人一樣_ ，荷娜看著他們兩人同步的姿態，在灰暗的倉庫中幾乎無法辨識出不同的輪廓，只有士兵血紅色的護目鏡和半藏蒼白的金色緞帶讓她知道他們仍然緊緊靠在一起。

 

荷娜咕噥幾聲髒話，敵人的屍體鋪滿了她的視野，打碎了她對半藏的偏見。

 

．．．．．．

 

回到直布羅陀後，荷娜彈著手指，嘴唇蹶起，一個完美的泡泡從她嘴裡吹出。路西歐的音樂從耳機裡傳出，他的治療音樂──天知道荷娜有多需要。

 

她走到直布羅陀基地的懸崖邊，帶著麵包，想要餵傍晚總是在岸邊徘徊的海鷗。荷娜沒有聽到說話聲，路西歐的音樂淹沒所有聲音，但她有看到影子，她以為是一個人，直到她在看一次發現那是兩個人的影子。

 

在西班牙玫瑰色的夕陽底下，半藏和莫里森靠在一起，今天凌晨在她腦中迴盪的那句話又倏然回來， _像戀人一樣_ 。

 

他們沒有擁抱，沒有接吻，但莫里森的外套披在半藏肩上。半藏的眼睛閉著，額頭靠在莫里森下顎上。莫里森的唇擦過半藏的頭髮。半藏動了一下。

 

莫里森的手伸出，像是想穩住半藏。但在遲疑一下後縮了回去。

 

半藏的手伸出，輕觸了莫里森的指尖。

 

荷娜在被發現前安靜地退開。她用力地揉了一下自己的臉，嘆氣。

 

現在她有什麼藉口對半藏生氣呢？

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我發誓，如果我在遇到一場76和半藏連體嬰的敵人，或是冷眼看我被76幹掉的友方半藏，我就要把鬥陣帳號送人
> 
> 注一：76真的有一張半藏流口水的照片，但可能不是DVA意思的那種流口水……( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
